


Everything Else Can Wait

by dancingelf88



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Engagement, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Vaginal Sex, scerek plus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wants to get the day started. Kira and Scott have other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Else Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution for Scerek + week. I hope you guys enjoy! Title taken from Jhene Aiko's "Bed Peace"

Derek opens his eyes slowly and before he glances at the clock on the bedside table he knows that he’s woken up well before his alarm. The beta has always been a morning person. He loves being up before the rest of the world. He loves the cold, morning mist. He loves watching the dark sky slowly start to lighten. Before he can get up two hands immediately stop him: one hand grabs his right wrist and the other grips onto his left shoulder and two identical groans sound off.

“Guys it’s time to get up.” Derek says to the lumps on either side of him.

“The alarm didn’t go off.” The muffled statement comes from Scott who has his head buried under his pillow, “And it’s Saturday.”

“We have a lot to do.”

“You say that every morning.” Kira says. She’s laying on her stomach, covers pulled up to her neck and eyes still closed.

“Because it’s always true.” Derek points out.

“It’s _Saturday_.” They actually groan simultaneously.

“Yeah and in 2 hours we have to meet Deaton so we can understand how a kitsune-beta-alpha wedding works.” That’s a lie. It’s in three hours, but if he adds an extra hour there’s a bigger possibility that they’ll actually be on time.

He manages to shake them off so he can go to the bathroom with what he hopes is a stern warning that they better have moved when he comes back.

The upside: they’ve moved. Unfortunately that means Scott is now the little spoon with Kira molded to his back. Derek takes a moment and smiles at his future wife and husband, just a little bit sad that he has to ruin the moment.

The beta barely slides the covers off the couple before they pounce: Scott grabs his middle and Kira wraps her arms around his neck and he finds himself back on the bed and mushed between them.

“We--” Scott doesn’t let him start his protest. The alpha instead plants a wet, open kiss on him and Derek finds himself melting into it. Kira mouths at various pulse points on his neck. He barely gets enough air in his lungs after he and Scott separate before the kitsune pulls him in for another all consuming kiss.

Derek closes his eyes as they work their way down his body. With their sweet smiles and usually amiable dispositions Derek sometimes forgets that this part: this devious part so good at making him undone exists in both of them. But it’s moments like this when Scott and Kira, eyes tinged red and amber respectively, are making out around his cock Derek remembers.

“Shit—fuck—I’m gonna…” Derek starts before Kira is back on him again, swallowing his words with her mouth.

“We’ve barely begun.” Scott whispers against his thigh.

Derek isn’t sure he’s going to make it. Not with the way Scott’s fingers are curled inside of him brushing relentlessly at his sweet spot. Or the way Kira is slowly rubbing her wet cunt slowly and deliberately along his shaft.

“I think he might be ready for us, what do you think?” Kira asks almost innocently.

“I don’t know. Are you Derek?” Scott hooks his chin over Kira’s shoulders to peer down at him all the while never stilling his fingers. In fact he presses particularly hard at his beta’s prostate.

“Please. Please, _please, pl--_ ” Derek starts to beg, “oh _fuck_!” Scott slides in and Kira sinks down on his dick and Derek sees stars.

His lovers set a brutal pace: Scott holds Derek by the ankles as he drives in and out of him without mercy while Kira grips his wrists over his head and rides him hard and fast.

“I’m gonna come—fuck, guys I’m gonna come.” Derek says for the second time that morning.

He’s left slightly disoriented when both Kira and Scott pull away from him. A whine tears out of his throat at the loss of them. But it doesn’t last long as they switch positions quickly. It’s a dance they’ve perfected by this point. Kira scoots back against the headboard and spreads her legs invitingly. Scott positions Derek on his knees in front of her and pushes into him again. Kira’s hands fist in the elder wolf’s hair when he presses his mouth to her clit and sucks.

The room fills with the sounds of them: the slap of skin on skin as Scott fucks hard into Derek, the beta’s muffled moans, Kira’s hiccupped whimpers while being eaten out.

They come almost at the same time: Kira first with her back arched off the bed and grinding her pussy into Derek’s mouth. Derek’s vision whites out as he follows her over the edge and finally Scott almost howls out his orgasm with his face buried between Derek’s shoulder blades.

They use their last bit of strength to move into a comfortable tangle of limbs on the big bed. The familiar fatigue that follows sex with Kira and Scott overtakes Derek and he falls asleep almost immediately; thoughts of meetings taking a backseat.

They end up being almost half an hour late to their meeting with Deaton. Kira and Scott both smile innocently. Derek grumbles. Deaton judges all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> let's play: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
